Nintendo Switch 2 (erictom333)
The Nintendo Switch 2 (codenamed Project Omnibus) is a hybrid console released in November 2023 by Nintendo. It is the tenth-generation successor to the Nintendo Switch. History In 2017, Nintendo released its Nintendo Switch console, the successor to its Wii U console and part of the ninth generation of video game consoles. It was the first major hybrid console to be released. It was a resounding success, thanks to its portability, low cost, and large library of exclusive games. The Lite and Plus revisions released in 2019 and 2021, respectively, further helped cement Nintendo's position as a major player in the gaming industry. In 2022, rumours started circulating around the Internet that Nintendo is developing a successor to the Nintendo Switch. When Nintendo of America president Doug Bowser was asked if they were developing a new console, Bowser replied "Maybe". At E3 2022, Bowser appeared out of a warp pipe and said "We're making a new console and you will like it". People were unsure on what Bowser was referring to; some speculated a box typical of Sony and Microsoft's offerings, and others a true successor to the Nintendo Switch. On February 22, YouTuber carlthenintendoswitchguy23 posted a video to Youtube titled "Nintendo Switch 2 SURPRISE REVEAL?". It "showcased" that Nintendo was planning to release a new console with 8K capability, a 2160p display and 1TB of memory. Three days later, a Nintendo employee confirmed that they were working on a new console to succeed the Nintendo Switch, and that "it will do everything". At E3 2023, Nintendo showed the first demos of the Nintendo Switch 2 console and dock. The console looked like a white version of the original Nintendo Switch, and the dock looked like a small bed on which the console rested. F-Zero Hyperspeed was shown running; immediately afterwards, Bowser appears to tap the top of the console and utters "This bad boy can fit so many teraflops in it". At the end of the presentation, it was shown "Project Omnibus - Coming Holiday 2023". The next day, Nintendo's stock prices jumped up by 3.1%. On October 2, Honson listed the "Nintendo Switch 2 Clear Protective Case" for sale. It showed the 3.5mm audio jack, USB-C port, cartridge slot, camera and kickstand. The Nintendo Switch launched worldwide on November 31, 2023 with F-Zero Hyperspeed, It sold 1.2 million units in its first week. Hardware Console The Nintendo Switch 2 console is a white tablet-like monitor identical in form and dimensions to that of the original Nintendo Switch. The LCD touchscreen supports resolutions up to 1440p. The console itself has a 3.5mm audio jack, USB-C port (for charging) and a slot for Nintendo Switch and Nintendo Switch 2 cartridges on the top; a camera on the back (for use in AR and VR games) and a kickstand (for playing in Tabletop Mode) and a slot for microSD cards. Technical specifications Dock The Nintendo Switch 2's dock is radically different from that of the original Nintendo Switch. It measures 80 by 118 by 38 millimetres (when folded out) and can be folded up to be taken on the go with you. The Nintendo Switch 2 is also compatible with the original Nintendo Switch dock, third party docks and USB-C charging cables. Controllers For a full list of Nintendo Switch 2 peripherals, see here. Joy-Con 2s The Joy-Con 2s are the main controllers of the Nintendo Switch 2. They are very similar to the Nintendo Switch's Joy-Cons. It is now possible to unscrew the front of the controller off and replace the analog sticks and buttons, for example to install a D-pad in the left Joy-Con. The analog sticks have been changed to a new design that doesn't drift (unlike the original Nintendo Switch's) and has a concave top. The ring around the Home button now lights up various colours when you receive a notification. Nintendo Switch 2 Pro Controller The Nintendo Switch 2 Pro Controller is an upgraded (and wireless) version of the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller. It now has a headphone jack at the bottom. The sticks have also been changed in accordance with the Joy-Con 2s. The controller has 40 hours of battery life when used, and charge by being attatched to the Switch 2. Software The Nintendo Switch 2's OS is different to that of the original Nintendo Switch. There are eleven tabs (User, Play, Virtual Online, Shop, Talk, Browse, News, Album, Mii Maker, Controller Settings and Settings) that are accessed from the Home Screen. You can switch between tabs at any time while on the Home Screen by pressing L or R. User This is where you configure user-related settings. You can have a maximum of 24 users on one system. Profile This is where you view your profile. You can customise your icon to your liking by choosing one of many icons and a background color or pattern. You can also view what you've been playing. Friends This is where you manage your friends. You can add friends through friend codes or by searching their username. You can also see what your friends are playing and talk to them through SwitchChat. User Settings This is where you configure your user settings. Add User This is where you can add another user, up to a maximum of 24. Play This is where you play games. Up to 72 games can be stored here; any more can be viewed through the View All Games at the end. The number of games viewed can be changed in Settings. Virtual Online Virtual Online is a service that lets you stream from a large library of retro games with a Nintendo Switch Online membership. It is the successor to the Nintendo Switch's Nintendo Switch Online NES and SNES apps. It contains games from the NES, SNES, N64, GameCube, Wii, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, DS, Master System, Genesis, Saturn, Dreamcast, Game Gear, Atari 2600, Phillips CD-i, TurboGrafx-16, and Neo Geo as well as arcade games. For a full list of Virtual Online games, see here. Talk This is where you view social media. It requires a Nintendo Switch Online subscription to use. It comes with SwitchChat (similar to Miiverse and the default social media for the Nintendo Switch 2) Facebook, Twitter, Google+ and Reddit. More websites can be added through Settings. Shop This is the Nintendo Switch 2's eShop. There are 7 categories for sorting games (All, Best Selling, Best Rated, By Nintendo, Third Party, and Indie) plus a Search function. You can obtain free demos of games. Browse This is the Nintendo Switch 2's internet browser. It requires a Nintendo Switch Online subscription to use. You can browse through Safari, Firefox, Google Chrome, Bing, Yahoo or DuckDuckGo. News This is where you browse news of upcoming Nintendo Switch 2 games. It is similar to the Nintendo Switch's News channel. Album This is where you browse screenshots and videos of your gameplay. You can also download images from the Talk, Browse and News tabs or take photos with the Nintendo Switch 2's inbuilt camera. The videos taken have a maximum duration of 60 seconds. Mii Maker This is where you can create Miis. Miis can now You can now custimise your Miis' clothing. Mii clothing can be obtained by completing various achievements in games. Controller Settings This is relatively self-explanatory. Settings This is where you configure settings. It is pretty self-explanatory. Dashboard Accessed by holding the Home button, this is where you can configure some settings, reconfigure controollers, or enable or disable voice chat. Nintendo Switch Online Nintendo Switch Online is an online service for the Nintendo Switch 2. It costs US$20/year for membership. It unlocks the Virtual Online, Talk and Browse tabs and voice chat support. Games Any page that has Category:Nintendo Switch 2 (erictom333) Games on it will be added here automatically. Anyone is free to publish their games on the Nintendo Switch 2. Bundles In contrast with the original Nintendo Switch, all of the parts (including the console itself) can be bought seperately. Basic Bundle This is the default bundle. It contains 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 console, 2 white JoyCon 2 controllers, 1 white JoyCon 2 grip, 2 white JoyCon 2 straps, and 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock. It costs US$350. Pro Bundle This bundle contains 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 console, 4 white Joycon 2 controllers, 2 white JoyCon 2 charging grips, 4 white JoyCon 2 straps, 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock, and 1 year's subscription to Nintendo Switch Online. It costs US$425. Super Mario Maker 3 Bundle This bundle contains 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 console, 2 red JoyCon 2 controllers, 1 red JoyCon 2 grip, 2 red JoyCon 2 straps, 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock, and a copy of Super Mario Maker 3. It costs US$400. NES Bundle This bundle contains 1 NES-skin Nintendo Switch 2 console, 2 NES-skin JoyCon 2 controllers, 1 NES-skin JoyCon 2 grip, 2 NES-skin JoyCon 2 straps, 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock and 1 year's subscription to Nintendo Switch Online. It costs US$400. It is also available as the Famicom Bundle in Japan. SNES Bundle This bundle contains 1 SNES-skin Nintendo Switch 2 console, 2 SNES-skin JoyCon 2 controllers, 1 SNES-skin JoyCon 2 grip, 2 SNES-skin JoyCon 2 straps 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock and 1 year's subscription to Nintendo Switch Online. It costs US$400. It is also available as the Super Famicom Bundle in Japan. N64 Bundle This bundle contains 1 N64-skin Nintendo Switch 2 console, 2 N64-skin JoyCon 2 controllers, 1 N64-skin JoyCon 2 grip, 2 N64-skin JoyCon 2 straps 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock and 1 year's subscription to Nintendo Switch Online. It costs US$400. GameCube Bundle This bundle contains 1 GameCube-skin Nintendo Switch 2 console, 1 GameCube-skin Nintendo Switch GameCube controller, 1 GameCube-skin JoyCon 2 grip, 2 GameCube-skin JoyCon 2 straps 1 white Nintendo Switch 2 dock and 1 year's subscription to Nintendo Switch Online. It costs US$400. Reception Before launch, the Nintendo Switch Lite was expected to succeed, with journalists expecting it to ride off the Nintendo Switch's hype wave. Nintendo was criticised by some for failing to innovate; others noted that Nintendo pulled itself into a corner, and was unable to innovate. The Nintendo Switch 2 failed to fly off shelves at launch; this was due to a scarcity of good launch titles, with F-Zero Hyperspeed the only notable such title. However, the releases of Pokemon Online, Nintendo's first foray into the MMO genre, and in early 2024 helped (together with a successful advertising campaign) to remedy this, causing a jump in the sales of Nintendo Switch 2s. Gallery Nintendo switch 2.jpg|The Nintendo Switch 2 console in handheld mode. Image by Curved. Nintendo switch 2 logo.png|The Nintendo Switch 2 logo. Category:Nintendo Switch 2 (erictom333) Games Category:Consoles Category:Hybrid Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Erictom333's predictions Category:Erictom333's stuff Category:2023